


selcouth

by Multi_Trash07



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blowjobs, Bottom Qian Kun, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kissing, M/M, Makeover, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Piercings, Polyamory, Punk Fashion, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Switch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nakamoto Yuta, doyoung much younger than the other two, fictional ages of characters, i just wanted to put these three together cuz they r too adorable, jrock band, kinda jrock inspired, manager!doyoung, rockstar!kun, rockstar!yuta, set in tokyo, steamy doyukun to soft doyukun, yuta's tattoo is different from his real one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Trash07/pseuds/Multi_Trash07
Summary: selcouth(adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelousor in which Yuta is the lead vocalist of Flight of the Butterflies and Kun is their keyboardist while Doyoung is the manager and the three are madly in love with each other
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> a pathetic ai was struggling with yukun and doyu and this happened. an absolutely self-indulging fic. not betaed so might contain errors and typos
> 
> p.s.- "///" is for short timeskip  
> "~~~" is for long timeskip

_orphic_

_(adj.) mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding_

When Doyoung walked into the waiting room, Kun was seated on Yuta’s lap and they looked as if they were finishing their unfinished business which had started on stage like fan service, as always. The youngest sighed and ignoring his own slight unnecessary frustration, he said, “We need to get back home.”

Yuta and Kun broke their kiss at his words and Kun turned around cooing at Doyoung, “Aw baby, come here. We still have some time.”

Doyoung forced himself to look away. He couldn’t let Kun’s dimpled smile melt him now. Yes, Yuta and Kun were the ones performing on stage but as the band’s manager he had a lot of work too and was exhausted right now. He really wanted to go back home. Doyoung kept on denying to himself that he was again bothered by the other two’s ‘fan service’. He should’ve just got used to it by now. It’d been months since they started dating him and they had always made it clear to him what it would feel like when he had to see them on stage in front of audience. But both the rockstars made sure to make it up to Doyoung the moment they had some privacy.

It was just that the youngest couldn’t stop feeling left out at times. It bugged him how he was the last one in this puzzle of a relationship. Yuta and Kun had known each other for long and he only came around after they debuted as a professional band in the Japanese music scene as they needed a manager. Doyoung still remembered how terrible he felt about a year ago when he began realising his unacceptable feelings for the two members. It was supposed to be a professional bond but the youngest didn’t notice when he had crossed the line. He began hating himself more when Yuta first confronted him for trying to get too close to Kun. Doyoung felt like he was ruining a happy family. Everyone in the team always knew about Yuta and Kun’s relationship and he wasn’t an exception. Yuta had guessed he had eyes only for Kun. Any normal person would think like that. Doyoung believed it was only him who was fucked up. He didn’t have the courage to tell the oldest that he liked him too. How could he when he believed he was absolutely sick for harbouring feelings for two people at the same time? Moreover, those two being a couple only made things worse for Doyoung’s mind. He would have probably kept the truth from everyone forever and suffered from unrequited love if Kun didn’t step in. The keyboardist had had enough of Yuta’s rude behaviour towards the amateur manager who seemed absolutely naive. Kun had stopped both Yuta and Doyoung from leaving the office at the right time one day. It wasn’t an easy ordeal but Kun had successfully coaxed Doyoung and pulled out the truth from him. The youngest had broken down into tears that one time and practically begged them to not fire him. Yuta had sniggered after hearing everything and had mumbled, “Kun was right all along.”

Doyoung had looked at both of them in horror and embarrassment, his tears drying on his cheeks. But all the negative thoughts had melted away as Kun explained to him how he had been noticing Doyoung’s behaviour and now that he had confessed everything, they were willing to give the whole thing a chance. Both Yuta and Kun had grown a soft spot for the youngest and the band didn’t want to lose an efficient manager either. Doyoung had thought he was dreaming at first but the two hadn’t been joking. Things went a bit fast but Doyoung could wrap his head around them and two months back, he didn’t turn down the offer of moving in with his boyfriends and gave up his rented apartment. He just hoped the troubling unrealistic feeling of being left out would leave his mind completely soon. He had nothing to be jealous of the two when they pampered him as much as they could.

However, before Doyoung could pick up his denim jacket and put it on, Kun had reached him. His lean arm wrapped around Doyoung’s thin waist and pulled him close. Doyoung couldn’t stop himself from gasping due to the sudden intimacy. Kun nuzzled his nose on the other’s neck, covered with his black turtleneck.

“Is Doie baby jealous again?” Kun whispered, making shivers run down Doyoung’s spine.

He replied shaking his head, “No, why would I be jealous?”

The two hadn’t noticed when Yuta had walked up to them but the eldest startled Doyoung as he wrapped his arms around the youngest’s torso from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Your ears are so red, Doie,” Yuta muttered.

Doyoung began stuttering, “N-no, you’re s-seeing things.”

Kun broke into his breathy laugh noticing Doyoung’s struggle. The latter could sense Yuta’s smile too as he felt his lips ghosting at the end of his jawline. His legs were turning weak and he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist them for long. Doyoung would be lying to himself again if he said he wanted to resist his boyfriends but he didn’t like how they were still at the venue of the concert and any staff member could walk in on them at any moment.

While Kun entwined their fingers together, Yuta began leaving butterfly kisses behind Doyoung’s ear, making the latter throw his head back on his shoulder.

“B-but anyone might c-come in...” Doyoung made a last futile attempt to stop the two.

Kun pecked at the back of Doyoung’s palm and walked away to lock the door. Yuta took the chance and turned the younger around in a swift move and keeping him close to himself by his waist, he placed a chaste kiss at the end of his lips.

“Still jealous of Kun, babe?” Yuta asked, smirking.

Doyoung averted his eyes and feigned disinterest. Well, he was really a bit jealous still maybe. After all, Kun got to kiss Yuta on stage, in front of hundreds of people and the blinding flashes of all the cameras (he didn’t care if all these people didn’t know how real those kisses were and assumed them to be fan service only). Doyoung was grateful that Yuta maintained boundaries with other members of the band, even while satisfying fans during performances but he had absolutely no restrains when it came to Kun. The fans were used to losing it whenever the lead vocalist of Flight of the Butterflies got close to the keyboardist and both of them began to eat face. Doyoung wished at times to be at that same place and telling the world that all of this was real. But it was just wishful thinking as he knew very well that no one really knew what the truth between Yuta and Kun was either.

Kun had returned to the two and ran his fingers through Doyoung’s shiny black hair, making the younger relax a bit.

“We love you,” Yuta whispered.

Doyoung sighed and rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder. His fingers had gripped on to Kun’s palm, holding it trapped in between his and Yuta’s chests. Kun smiled softly at the two and threaded his fingers through Doyoung’s hair.

“They had pushed me down the cliff,” Doyoung broke the silence with a verse from one of the songs Flight of the Butterflies had performed today, “but you taught me to breathe underwater...you have no idea what your words do to me, Kun.”

“And you don’t know what you mean to me, to _us_ , baby,” Kun replied.

“He’s right, Doie,” Yuta chipped in.

Doyoung inhaled Yuta’s scent and whispered, “I love you both too.”

He lifted his head from Yuta’s shoulder and pressing his lips on the back of Kun’s palm, which was in his hold all along, Doyoung repeated his first request. “Can we please go home though? The dressing room isn’t exactly comfortable for anything if you ask me.”

Kun laughed and agreed, “I can’t deny this. Let’s get back Yuu. I will go get our car from the parking lot and meet you both at the entrance.”

///

Doyoung threw himself on his bed and pulled down Yuta by his jacket collar, making their lips crash together while Yuta smirked in the rough kiss. Doyoung became ten times hotter to anyone when he wasn’t holding back. And now that they were back at home, he had nothing to fear for.

Doyoung let Yuta take lead in the kiss as the older began biting at his thin lips softly. He sucked at Yuta’s plump lower lip and parted his lips slightly to allow the other to push his tongue inside his mouth. As Yuta’s tongue explored the corners of the insides of Doyoung’s mouth, the latter’s fingers ran through his long red hair, pulling the dyed strands at times. Yuta’s hands cupped Doyoung’s chiselled cheeks as he deepened the kiss. His thumbs ran along the other’s cheekbones. The younger pulled down his hand from his hair and traced Yuta’s manicured nails instead, while their breathing turned heavy. Yuta always had his nails painted and presently they were black and golden. Doyoung loved the texture of the other’s nails and couldn’t resist himself from running his fingers over them lightly.

However, Kun clearing his throat made the two break their sloppy kiss. He had left them the moment they had reached their apartment. He had asked them to not look for him for some time and he would join them as soon as he could while walking into the bedroom he and Yuta used to share before Doyoung came along and the one which stored Kun’s belongings along with Yuta’s. Technically the apartment had two bedrooms and the other was Doyoung’s but none of the three bothered to check in which they were sleeping everyday as long as they crashed on a bed together. Both Yuta and Doyoung could guess what Kun was planning now so they had gone straight to the latter’s bedroom but didn’t have the patience to wait until he joined them.

But now as Doyoung’s eyes rested on Kun’s stature, his breath hitched and he could hear Yuta muttering ‘fuck’. They expected Kun to appear like this but every time he did put on his crop tops and skirts, the other two seemed to lose their minds. The soft pinkish yellow lights of Doyung’s room made Kun look like an evil fairy who had walked into paradise. His black knotted t-shirt, partly exposing his sleek abs, his peach flannel miniskirt with its wide leather belt going down only till half of his fair thighs, his fishnet hiding his milky-white skin in the tangles of black threads, his black and red nails along with the dark blue lipstick complimenting his short blue hair made Kun look dangerously alluring. His leaning against the doorframe with a hand resting on his hip and smirking at the two didn’t help Yuta and Doyoung at all. Kun was well aware of the spells he had casted on them and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Yuta walked away from the bed to make Kun join them while Doyoung pushed himself up and got rid of his jacket. His glistening eyes showed it crystal clear how much he was yearning to join the slow kiss the other two were sharing now. He didn’t have to wait long as Kun made Yuta walk back to the bed and broke the kiss to plant his lips on Doyoung’s instead. The youngest wrapped his arm around Kun’s chest and pulled him closer, making Kun’s back touch his torso and craned his neck, deepening the kiss. Kun almost melted in his touch and leaned back. Meanwhile Yuta’s lips began trailing downwards along Kun’s outstretched neck and partly exposed collarbone. His long fingers played with the knot of Kun’s tee as he painted his neck with hickeys. Soon he loosened the knot and his cold palm touched the younger’s toned abs, making shivers run down his spine. Kun could only moan in Doyoung’s mouth in response. The youngest took the chance to push up Kun’s t-shirt even more and after a rendezvous with Yuta’s lurking hand beneath the fabric, Doyoung’s fingers travelled upwards to reach Kun’s nipple piercing and began playing with the metal hoop.

Kun’s back arched as his breath hitched, neck craned more to not break the rough kiss he was now sharing with Doyoung and his arms gripped on to Yuta’s hair, pushing the eldest’s face on his chest. His skin was burning and he needed the two to get rid of all the clothes as soon as possible. Kun’s fingers began working at the buttons of Yuta’s purple shirt impatiently. The three felt like they had been put in a furnace.

But Yuta smirked and trailed downwards to leave another hickey on Kun’s bare chest as his tee had now gathered near his neck and would disappear on the floor any moment. Doyoung was still focused on Kun’s pierced nipple so Yuta traced the other and drawled another moan out from Kun. He pulled himself back up and whispered, “Aren’t you being a bit impatient, Kun?”

The other two finally broke their long sloppy kiss, panting and Kun replied, his voice all husky by now, “I need you both right now.”

However, Yuta pulled away from the two leaving them distraught. Doyoung whined finally, “Please Yuta...”

The eldest snickered and lifting an eyebrow replied, “You know what to do, Doie.”

Biting his lower lip, Doyoung focused on Kun. The latter had turned and crawled on the mattress and was now kneeling before him. Kun nodded to let Doyoung know he can help him in taking off his outfit. He didn’t have to wait for any further instruction as he pulled off Kun’s t-shirt and his fumbling hands began loosening the other’s belt. Kun couldn’t take the distance between themselves anymore and pushing Doyoung to make him lie down on his back, Kun leaned down to kiss him again. Yuta had stripped off his own shirt and helped Doyoung to pull down Kun’s skirt, leaving him only in his fishnet stockings and making him gasp, as the cold air hit the most sensitive parts of his skin.

Yuta climbed on to the bed and grabbed Kun’s ass cheeks, presently perked up in the air. The fishnet felt rough on his smooth skin. Meanwhile Kun helped Doyoung to get rid of his uncomfortable turtleneck. His slender fingers traced the faint outline of the youngest’s ribs and circled his nipples, making Doyoung drown in a trance. The latter held one of Kun’s hands clasped on his chest, while he pulled the other up and began kissing his manicured fingers. Their soft moans filled the room as Yuta leaned on Kun more and adorned his nape and upper back with purple hickeys and his hands went down to Doyoung’s waist, kneading his hips lightly.

Kun pulled away his now wet fingers and grabbed Doyoung’s crotch instead. The latter shivered under the rough and soft touches on his pelvis and whispered, “Please...can I take my pants off?”

Yuta looked down at the bulge in Doyoung’s black jeans and his fingers glided to the buckle of his belt. Kun slipped aside leaving the other two facing each other without any barrier. He lied down on his side by Doyoung, supporting himself on an arm while leaning in to suck on the other’s amber skin, marking his and Yuta’s territory.

Soon Doyoung’s jeans and underwear were gone and he whimpered as Yuta massaged his balls and licked the tip of his shaft. Kun proceeded to knead Doyoung’s thin waist while Yuta put him in his mouth and began sucking. The youngest couldn’t help arching his back as his moans began getting louder. Kun could feel himself get hard too and couldn’t wait to feel his boyfriends inside him. But Doyoung turned out to be the less patient one this time and mumbled, “Please Yuta...I c-can’t hold on much l-longer.”

Yuta sniggered at his panting boyfriend and drew back, rubbing Doyoung’s leaking cock with the pad of his thumb one last time. Kun sat up and turned to face the eldest. His eyes fell on the shining silver and black navel piercing adorning Yuta’s defined abs.

At a glance from afar, it looked like a black butterfly with silver designs but only Kun and Doyoung knew that the designs were actually four skulls adding extra edge to Yuta’s mysterious self. What drove Kun more insane was the rose tattoo Yuta had on his pelvis. It was medium-sized one but the details were more than enough to make his two boyfriends whipped for it. Three dull pink roses aligned together surrounded by monochrome leaves and lace patterns and embellished with pearl chains – Yuta had got it after Doyoung came in their lives. Kun loved how the eldest said it symbolised them. Yuta was always interested in piercings but for tattoos he had said he wouldn’t rush a decision and wanted to think things through. So a few months back when Yuta surprised Kun and Doyoung with the new body art, they immediately had a cuddle session with the eldest in the middle as they wanted him to know they cherished him too the way he cherished them both.

Yuta unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his skin-fit trousers, toeing the pair off at his ankles. Neither Doyoung nor Kun could take their eyes off his muscular thighs and athletic legs. Yuta climbed on to the bed and pecking at Kun’s fair thighs, proceeded to pull down Kun’s fishnet stockings but the latter gripped his wrists and requested, “Leave them be.”

Kun felt Yuta’s smile against his skin before the latter pulled himself up and crashed his lips with Kun’s. Meanwhile Doyoung rubbed Kun’s boner and bent down on his knees to give the other a blowjob, unaware of how his own hips, in the air, served as a major distraction for Yuta. The youngest yelped when he felt Yuta’s warm palm hitting his butt. He felt Kun’s grip on his hair increase and he knew he had to continue deepthroating him although Yuta’s sudden spank had almost made him choke.

Their heavy breathing was resonating in the room when Yuta pulled away from both of them and stood up on the mattress. Kun and Doyoung didn’t need to be told what they had to do. They crawled towards the eldest and kneeling in front of him, Kun pulled down his briefs while Doyoung showered Yuta’s thighs with soft kisses and bites. Discarding the last piece of clothing somewhere on the floor, Kun wrapped his fingers around Yuta’s length and traced his tempting tattoo with his other hand. Doyoung left the eldest’s thighs and put his shaft in his mouth instead. Kun’s palm pumped at its base while Doyoung’s tongue lapped his cock with a thick coat of saliva. Yuta’s groans were gradually turning deeper. Soon, Doyoung let Kun take over and the latter blobbed back and forth on Yuta’s junk, hollowing his cheeks. He felt Yuta’s grip on his hair tightening and he increased his speed but had to stop as the other held his head at a spot, not letting him move in anyway. Kun and Doyoung looked up at Yuta at the same time, their eyes peering through their dark lashes, silently begging for more as all of them were nearing to their limits.

Kneeling down in front of his boyfriends, Yuta pushed Kun to make him lie on his back, legs parted and his hole exposed. Yuta muttered in his smooth deep voice, “Get the condoms and lube, Doie.”

The youngest complied immediately and collected the objects from the nightstand. Kun whimpered and invitingly stretched his arms. Yuta understood the signal well and leaned in to kiss the younger a final time, letting him wrap his arms around his neck. But soon again he pulled away and nodded at Doyoung, who crawled nearer and helped Yuta to put on a condom. Doyoung himself had one on already and Kun gripped on to his wrist when the former dabbed lube on his fingers and was about to scissor him.

“I need you now, Doie,” Kun mumbled, eyes turning glassy.

Doyoung looked a bit lost while Yuta asked, “You sure, Kun?”

Kun nodded in reply and Doyoung coated his latex-covered length with the sticky fluid before pushing into Kun’s butthole. He felt the elder’s insides clenching around him, making both of them moan out aloud. Doyoung let Kun adjust to his length before moving again. However, Yuta’s grip on his waist didn’t let him move much fast. The eldest pushed two lube-coated fingers inside Doyoung and began scissoring him.

Doyoung’s moans became louder and Kun pulled him down by his shoulders to kiss and muffle each other’s lewd sounds. Soon Yuta’s fingers were replaced by his shaft and Kun could feel the extra thrust, while Doyoung whimpered trapped between both of them. Walking would be a struggle tomorrow but Kun would think about it later. Yuta and Doyoung fell in each other’s rhythm and Kun felt ecstatic. He mumbled, “Ungh...faster please...”

The other two complied and increased their paces sending all three of them in a state of rapture. Yuta had found Doyoung’s sweet spot and began hitting the latter’s prostate repeatedly, making him come in a few more seconds, moaning his boyfriends’ names.

Yuta pulled out of Doyoung and the latter moved aside from Kun, discarding the used condom in the trashcan placed beside the bed near the wall. Once he came back to the other two, the eldest pressed his lips against Doyoung’s swollen ones and mumbled against his skin, “You look great, babe.”

Doyoung inhaled Yuta’s scent and biting his lower lip he pulled himself away only to lean down and focus on Kun’s now leaking cock. As his fingers blobbed up and down the other’s length, Yuta pushed his boner inside Kun, making his back arch once more.

“I want to come now, Yuu,” Kun whined, tears brimming in his half-shut eyes.

Yuta leaned down to kiss him and whispered, “Come with me, baby.”

His pace quickened and Kun’s moans increased as he felt Doyoung’s mouth on his exposed cock again. After a few more heated moments, the two groaned each other’s names and came together, Yuta filling his own condom and Kun filling Doyoung’s mouth.

Yuta pulled out from Kun and collapsed beside him, satiated. He draped his arm across Kun’s bare torso and snuggled closer to him. Doyoung pulled himself upwards and lying down on the other side of Kun, he kissed the latter, making him taste himself on his lips. Before laying down his head on the juncture of Kun’s neck and shoulder, the youngest whispered, “You taste amazing, baby.”

Kun smiled at Doyoung’s words and ruffled his black hair, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head. He knew he would have to make both of his boyfriends get up soon to get everything cleaned as he was in no way sleeping in the mess for the whole night. But for now Kun let the calm reign over them.

~~~

_recherché_

_(adj.) carefully chosen, rare or exotic_

It was past eleven in the night when Doyoung climbed on to the bed in technically Yuta and Kun’s room and tucked himself in the blanket which smelled very much like his boyfriends. He had never felt this lonely in this apartment; rather he had never felt this lonely ever since he started seeing the two. But right now, in the closing hour of the last day of the first month of the year, Doyoung felt terribly alone in the almost deserted place.

It was his first birthday in Tokyo and he was really excited at the thoughts that he would be spending it with Yuta and Kun. But Kun had left in the afternoon saying some of his college friends were in town and they wanted to see him. He had kissed Doyoung’s temple before leaving and asked him not to stay up till late with Yuta waiting for him as he might be late. Little did he know that Yuta would follow his steps in another hour? Doyoung was preparing dinner when Yuta had rushed into the kitchen, struggling to put on his jacket.

“Doie, I need to go see my mom right now. She had called and it seemed a bit urgent,” he had said breathlessly.

Doyoung had asked back, “You’d leave too? When will you return?”

Yuta had sighed and hugged him, petting the back of his head like he was coaxing a child. “I might not be back before morning...sorry, baby. But Kun should be back before then. Don’t worry,” he had said.

Doyoung had hugged him back, being careful not to get any of the ingredients on the other’s attire and nodded in silence. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Be careful on the road,” he had replied.

Yuta had hummed and placing a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips, he had rushed out of the apartment.

Doyoung couldn’t even be angry at any of them, especially at Yuta. He would’ve done the same if he had been in his place. And Kun was meeting his friends after years. Doyoung had them with him always. He should be able to spend a few hours alone; it was just his birthday, he told himself. And they would be back before the day was over anyway. It was not like his life would fall apart if he didn’t get wished by his boyfriends exactly at twelve midnight.

Still Doyoung checked the time on his mobile and huffed. It was a quarter to twelve and neither Kun nor Yuta had returned yet. He switched off the device and pushed it under the pillow. Since he wasn’t getting midnight wishes from his lovers, he didn’t need them from anyone else either. Doyoung felt like slapping himself for being so unnecessarily salty. It wasn’t like the two had forgotten his birthday. They would be back by morning anyway, he told himself again. To distract himself, Doyoung began fiddling with the edge of the large blanket. The bed, the room felt a lot emptier and colder without Yuta and Kun. Doyoung wished his boyfriends would magically appear out of nowhere and cuddle him to sleep. He couldn’t sleep in the cold void and only sleep could take away his petty thoughts. The blankets could never make him feel as warm as those two humans could.

However, Doyoung’s chain of thoughts broke at the faint jingle of keys reaching his ears. Did Kun return finally? Or was it Yuta? What time was it even? Doyoung’s mind was filled with questions but he decided not to search for answers at this point. He would rather pretend to be asleep and not let anyone know that he was wide awake, waiting for someone to brighten up his mood as he turned twenty-three. He turned on his side and closing his eyes, he pulled up the blanket to cover his face. Doyoung could sense someone entering the room, but he stayed unmoving.

Doyoung felt someone removing the blanket off his face and soon he felt a familiar touch on his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Doie,” Kun’s whisper reached Doyoung as he continued to rub the younger’s cheekbone with his thumb.

Doyoung kept his eyes shut, determined not to let the elder know that he was awake and waiting for this exactly, although he wasn’t sure if it was already past twelve or not. But the very next moment, he felt the other side of the mattress dip under someone’s weight. Kun’s hand was still resting on his cheek. Was Yuta back too then?

Doyoung’s breath hitched as he felt a familiar lean arm wrapping around his waist and that particular someone’s chest pressing on to his back.

“We know you’re not asleep, birthday boy,” Yuta muttered in Doyoung’s ear, making the youngest grunt.

A side-effect of having older observant boyfriends was that one could never get away with lies. Doyoung repeated the fact to himself for the umpteenth time and finally opened his eyes, staring right into Kun’s warm glistening orbs. That dimpled smile could make Doyoung soft a hundred times over and he hated himself sometimes for being so whipped for Kun. Doyoung mouthed a ‘thank you’ and turned his head to face Yuta. The eldest had supported himself on his elbow and was now looking down at Doyoung with the widest smile on his face. ‘Healing smile’ – the fans called it and Doyoung would agree with them on this one point always. He could never figure out how two rockstars with apparently intimidating facades could have such sweet beautiful smiles off stage.

“Is your mom okay?” Doyoung couldn’t help asking the question bugging him since evening.

Yuta pursed his lips, looking like he was trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kun spoke with feigned anger instead, “Yuu, don’t mess with him anymore.”

“Okay, okay,” Yuta replied, “Sorry Doie, I lied to you back then.” And he threw his head back, giggling uncontrollably. Kun snickered at his words too.

Doyoung stared at the two in disbelief, trying to process the words he just heard. Yuta had lied to him. And Kun knew it. He was fooled by not one but two people at the same time. He shot a question at Kun this time, “Did you really meet your friends or was that a lie too?”

Kun stopped smiling and instead sat down at the edge of the mattress. He grabbed Doyoung’s palm and answered, “I had to for a reason.”

Doyoung could finally sense the anger gripping on to his mind. It wasn’t only Yuta but also Kun. Both of them had fooled him together. They had fooled him a night before his birthday. And he was so naive that he believed both of them without a doubt. Doyoung felt disappointed at himself for actually staying awake for both of them to return. He pulled his arm out of Kun’s grip and pushing the blanket down he sat up.

However, before he could climb off the bed, Kun placed a hand on his thigh and Yuta gripped on to his waist from behind and asked, “Where are you going, baby?”

Doyoung could feel him making a pout but he decided not to give into either of the two. “Leave me,” he grumbled and pushing them, he walked away.

But before he could leave the room, Yuta ran up to him and embraced him in a hug from behind, not budging to Doyoung’s struggle to free himself.

The eldest broke the silence, “We lied for a reason, Doie...it was for giving you a surprise.”

Doyoung stopped trying to get away from Yuta’s hold. Kun had walked to them too and cupping Doyoung’s cheeks he clarified, “Yuta did this to me too. It was that jerk’s plan entirely. But it was all indeed for your birthday, babe.”

“I hate you both,” Doyoung replied gruffly and looked aside. The grey wall seemed more interesting to him than Kun’s doe eyes.

Yuta pressed his lips on the side of Doyoung’s neck and mumbled, “We love you too, babe.”

The youngest pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling.

“Wait...Isn’t this my hoodie? And these are Yuu’s sweatpants!” Kun’s realisations made Doyoung freeze in his spot.

He felt Yuta moving away as the eldest tried to get a better look. He immediately said, “Of course these are mine. And this is your signature orange hoodie, Kun.”

Doyoung ducked to escape from the two again but they managed to tackle him and keep him in spot, cuddling him in an awkward hug.

“Awh! You missed us so much?” Yuta cooed at the youngest.

“Fuck you, I just felt like wearing these,” Doyoung muttered with a straight face, which he failed to hold on miserably as his cheeks were burning and his ears began turning red.

Kun nuzzled against Doyoung’s cheek and replied, “You look so adorable, Doie!”

///

Doyoung sighed as Yuta leaned his head on his shoulder. Kun was already fast asleep with his head on Doyoung’s lap and Yuta followed him quicker than what the youngest expected. He could feel his eyes drooping too but he forced himself to stare at the television, which was still on, playing a movie they had begun watching but didn’t pay attention at all. It was almost halfway done and the actors were speaking English too fast for Doyoung to catch up. He didn’t even remember the name of the film anymore and gazed blankly at the changing scenes, thinking about the last hour instead.

Kun and Yuta had got him his favourite mango-flavoured tiramisu for his special day. That was their surprise since Doyoung loved anything mango-flavoured. Kun got the pieces on a plate for each of them and Yuta suggested they could watch a movie. That’s how they ended up cuddling on the couch of the living room, a blanket thrown over all of themselves. Yuta was more focused on playing with Doyoung’s fingers than watching the movie though, while the latter played with Kun’s soft blue hair and stole kisses from both of his boyfriends from time to time.

Doyoung brushed Kun’s fringes aside and pushed his hair behind his ears. His other hand was linked with Yuta’s arm, their fingers entwined together tightly. Doyoung rubbed Yuta’s honey skin softly with his thumb, making sure not to wake up either of the two. He smiled to himself, taking in the serenity of the present moment. He felt privileged for being able to experience this calm side of his two lovers, always hidden from the rest of the world.

///

Doyoung rubbed his eyes and stretched to relax his stiff muscles. He had woken up due to the warm morning sunlight hitting his face. Sitting up he realised they had spent the entire night on the couch. Yuta was huddled under a different blanket at the other end, still fast asleep. Kun was nowhere to be seen so Doyoung could guess who had pulled up the blinds. A faint sound of water running in the kitchen hit his eardrums and he assumed where he would find Kun.

Doyoung pushed aside his blanket and climbed off slowly, careful to not wake up Yuta. He tip-toed to the kitchen and found Kun there washing something at the sink with his back facing the door. Doyoung smiled and took the chance. He tip-toed up to Kun and engulfed him in a hug wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. The older jumped in shock, dropping the carrots he was washing in the sink and put a hand over his thumping heart.

“You scared me so badly!” he whined.

Doyoung giggled, his gummy smile adorning his face in full glory as he nuzzled Kun’s nape.

“Good morning, Kunny!” the younger chirped.

“Good morning, babe,” Kun replied, calm again and focusing on the vegetables he had been occupied with earlier. He asked, “Is Yuta awake?”

“Nope,” Doyoung answered.

“Nice. I was thinking of something, Doie.”

“What is it?”

“How about you get a makeover? I don’t remember seeing you in any other hair colour other than black in all these past months. More like I never saw you in any other hair colour ever since you joined our crew. What do you think?”

“I don’t know. I never thought about dyeing my hair,” Doyoung replied, uncertainty dripping in his voice, which Kun could catch up with easily.

“Well, you wouldn’t know if you don’t try. Want to start a new year with a different colour? If you agree I might dye mine too. It’s been too long with this royal blue,” Kun continued.

“Really? Which colour do you want?” Doyoung screeched like an excited kid.

Kun giggled at his enthusiasm and replied, “That’s a secret until you go to the salon with me.”

Doyoung pouted and gave in, “Fine. But what colour should I get?”

Kun turned around to face him properly, his face lighting up with fondness. “We can decide that after reaching the salon. Go get ready! We need to surprise someone,” he cheered.

Doyoung laughed once more before rushing to his room to get fresh and put on some better clothes. He glanced at Yuta on his way. He was still asleep like a baby.

When Yuta finally woke up from his long sleep and heard the jingle of keys at the front door, he wasn’t at all prepared to see Kun with dusty pink hair or for Doyoung’s brand new dark purple hair.

_redamancy_

_(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full_

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote a one shot and actually ended it on a happy note this time  
> thanks a lot for reading <3


End file.
